


this is theater, bitch.

by Munnevver



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coran as a teacher, D R A M A, Fluff, Lance's inside a toxic relationship, M/M, Nyma's a bitch, Pining Keith (Voltron), Theater AU, keith is trying to help him, my poor blue boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnevver/pseuds/Munnevver
Summary: Keith is a transfer student at Voltron High, who gets caught up in the shenanigans and antics of the school's theater club, and the cute, yet taken, lance mcclain.(reupload from my wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

_Voltron High School_ ' That was the name for this stupid excuse of a school. Keith sighed, this was where he was going to spend the rest of his years in foster care. After his 18th birthday, he'd get the fuck out of there. He couldn't wait. Keith stepped out of his foster mom _'s_  car, wishing he'd brought his motorcycle instead. 

The big building bulged out of the ground, looming over Keith like it was trying to intimidate him. "Not today satan." Keith blurted out. Now, reader before you jump to assumptions, no Keith was  _not_ the religious type. But his foster parents were the type to sneak into J.K Rowling's facebook dms and link their local Church with the occasional "Please get help!!". Too bad their foster child is gayer than Lady Gaga. Keith plugged in his earbuds, opening up some MCR and The Neighborhood. Keith depended on his emo music after all. 

Walking to the entrance, Keith noticed how full of students the school was and a big sign displaying "JOIN THE ALL NEW THEATRE CLUB! EVERY WEEKDAY STARTING TODAY!!". Keith rolled his eyes, who in their right mind would join  _that_? Keith walked past the sign and the blue-eyed latino who was holding it. "Wait! You! With the Mullet!" Keith turned around to see a tall boy with blue eyes, tan skin, and short brown wavy locks. Probably an 8. "I'm Lance! You new here?" Keith paused. "Yeah, Uhm I'm Keith."  _God, he had messed this up already._ "Would you like to join Theatre?" 'Lance' was smiling now. Keith sighed, he really didn't want to, but the puppy dog eyes and the smile just really seemed appealing at the moment. "Where do I sign up?" Keith responded, giving his best fake grin. "Right here, just put your name on this sheet." Lance handed Keith a sheet of paper and a pen. Keith scribbled "Keith Kogane" on it and ran to the front office as the warning bell for homeroom rang.

"Hello, I'm the transfer student from Galra..." Keith told the lady at the desk. "Oh, _you_. Keith, is it? I'm Mrs. Haggar." Keith paused.  _Why was this woman so rude?_ Keith knew that Galra and Voltron were rival schools, _but damn._ "Yeah, can I have my schedule and locker number?" Mrs.Haggar grunted and gave Keith a sheet of paper. "Locker number 189 and your homeroom is Mr. Coran room 413. You are excused from a tardy but don't expect sympathy tomorrow." She said in a robotic tone without looking up from her computer. Keith took a deep breath and looked down at the sheet.  _413?! On the FOURTH FLOOR?_  Keith groaned and headed for the stairs. " _Whoop dee doop."_ He muttered, running up the stairs. 

He reached the room and opened up the door. Everyone looked up. "Why Hello There! Are you the Transfer? Keith, Right?" A Redheaded man with a mustache perked up. He had a strange accent, probably from the UK. "yeah that's me." Keith said unenthusiastically. He sat at the only seat empty in the class, ignoring the mutters and whispers scattering through the class. Maybe he shouldn't have worn eyeliner today, some people couldn't handle good looks. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room, heading to their first-period class. Keith groaned in distaste. Time to be productive.

\------

It was lunchtime, aka time to sit alone and listen to the black parade while sobbing and chopping down on a taco. Keith sighed and took his lunch plate, looking for a place to sit down.  _This is like middle school all over again._

"Hey! Mullet! Come sit 'ere!" Keith turned around to see Lance sitting at a table with a bunch of other people. He took out his earbuds reluctantly and sat on the only seat available, which was next to the Lance. A short girl with short ginger hair and circle glasses  spoke up."Hey! I'm Pidge. You're the Transfer, right? Lance has been talking about you for the past period." Keith blinked and turned to his right to see a blushing Lance. "Uhh-" "THAT ISN'T TRUE PIDGEEE!" A burst of laughter erupted from the table as Lance sunk into his taco. Keith felt a glare from across his seat. It was a girl with piercing blue eyes, high pigtails, and a sharp nose. She was giving the death glare at Keith.  _What did he do now?_ Keith shrugged it off until the girl opened her mouth. "Lanceeeeeee, Sweetieee, Wanna ditch this dump and come with me?" Lance turned around to face her. "Nyma, babe, not now." Lance looked tired with her. "But these losers are borrringg meeee-" 

"Please?"

"Fine! I guess you don't love me. Do you?" The slender girl snapped and gripped Lance's arm, pulling him away from the table.

The whole table went silent. 

'Nyma' stood up and walked away, her hands bundled up in a fist. A large guy with an orange headband wrapped around his hair spoke first.   
  
"Dessert?" 

\----------

Lunch ended and everyone walked off to class. Keith shuffled through his schedule, checking what he had next. _"AP English, Room 218"_  the paper read. Keith headed towards the stairs and noticed that the Pidge girl was headed the same way. "Pidge, is it? Do you know what happened with Nyma and Lance?" She turned to Keith and sighed. "Lance is quite a flirt, and well when he saw Nyma, of course, he had to make a remark about her and soon enough they started dating. Nyma is super controlling and demanding. Honestly, I think Nyma is out to get Lance." Pidge rambled until she caught herself. 

"Come on mullet, we're going be late." She said while running upstairs. Keith caught up soon, but 6 words echoed in his head. 

_"Nyma is out to get Lance."_

\----------

Keith was planning not to show up at all, but here he was, listening to some Japanese senior with impressive muscles, a scar across his nose and black and white hair.  "So as I was saying, I'm Shiro and I'll be your supervisor and director."  _Is that legal?_

Eh, Who cares? 

"Every introduce yourself!" He said, pointing to Lance. 

"Well, I think you all know me as  _Loverboy Lance_ ~" Lance purred. "And I'm great at singing and acting and getting the ladddddddddddiessss" Everyone groaned. Shiro just made a weird face and turned to a girl with white hair and dark skin.

"Hello, My name is Allura. I'm from Altea." She had a funny accent, almost British but not quite. 

"You! In the back!" 

Keith froze. "Me? Well, I'm Keith.." He really didn't want to speak. Because Keith Kogane had stage fright.  _This was not a good idea_. _Hell, joining theatre itself wasn't a good one. what was he doing?_ "Can I go to the bathroom?" Everyone started to chuckle. "Fine, but be back in 10 minutes, I don't want you to miss anything important. Keith grabbed his backpack, racing for an exit out of this hellhole when he bumped into a similar pair of pigtails. 

"I've been looking for you, Keith." She said in a seemingly evil tone. Keith blinked, obviously confused. Why would this basic bitch go out of her way to find him? It didn't add up. Unless She was here for lance. 

" _Nyma is out to get Lance."_

"What the hell do you want?" Keith didn't want to have enemies on the first day of school, but he was not going to be pushed around. He stood his ground. 

"I just wanted to let you know,-

don't get in my way." She emphasized the last part as if it was a threat. She flicked his shoulder and walked away. Keith turned around and called out to her.

"Or else what?"

She abruptly stopped, narrowed her eyes and gave a wicked grin. 

"Or else I'll make your life a living hell. Like I'm going to make Lance's. So be a sweetheart and let me accompany you on your walk back to the theater room?" Keith was pissed, he wanted to pin her against the wall and beat the shit out of her. Alas, that wasn't something appropriate, so Keith just forced a grin and said,

"Right this way."

But reader, you see, Keith is the stubborn type. And he'd be damned if he let some psycho girl trample him.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith walked into the theater room with Nyma treading behind him. Lance looked up and gave a shocked facial expression, not expecting his girlfriend to be here. "Ah, Keith, you came back. And with a friend, I presume?" "She wanted to tag along-" Keith began before Nyma cutting him off. "I actually wanted to join! I mean I couldn't just leave all the theater fun to you guys!" She exclaimed. Keith wanted to throw up at the amount of fake bullshit that was spewing out of Nyma's mouth. Lance gave a weary look at Pidge, who at the moment look like she was going to explode. Shiro started to continue "Well, welcome to theater-" "It's Nyma, and where do I sign up?"

The rest of the introductions went on, Keith's thoughts scattered as the loud kids continued to introduce themselves. He felt destined to save Lance from this psycho girlfriend, as cheesy as that may seem. Keith looked up at whoever was introducing themselves at the moment."I'm Hunk and I love cooking!" Keith cocked his head to the side a bit to see a boy who looked like a taller Pidge talking with Shiro, and in Keith's opinion, they were standing a bit  _too_ close. Shiro nudged the boy and told him to introduce himself as well.

"Well, I'm Matt, anime expert and your backstage crew member!" He grinned. Keith snorted.  _What a weeb._ Everyone finished introducing themselves, including Pidge, Hunk, Rolo and a bunch of other people. Shiro cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention.

"Our first play will be Shakespeare."

The room filled with groans and happy giggles. You either hated Shakespeare or loved him. And Keith was definitely on the 'love' side. He absolutely loved reading his plays, trying to decipher what the lines mean, indulging into the world of it, saying the words and how smoothly they flew off his tongue, and the interesting plot lines. Keith could go on and on about how amazing literature is.

"It's called Much Ado About Nothing! Auditions will be next Wednesday, Here are some audition sheets!" Shiro exclaimed. Keith took a sheet and looked over the lines and characters a bit. He was thinking about doing Claudio or Leonardo. "I'm going to audition as Benedick!" Lance grinned. Keith blushed, thinking about the meaning of that name. Sometimes Shakespeare was a big pervert. Other then the name, Keith thought the character suited Lance. "Oh then, I'll audition as Beatrice," Nyma said. Keith looked at the paper. If Nyma auditions as Beatrice, then she'll be closer to Lance. The person that she was trying to destroy.

"I'll audition as Beatrice as well," Keith said, flicking his eyes towards Nyma. Giving her the classic 'fight me hoe' glare. "But you're a male!" She exclaimed. Shiro stepped in. "Nyma, A good actor will be able to act as anything, even the opposite gender. I applaud Keith for being brave."

Keith gave a sly smirk as he wrote his name down on the audition role for Beatrice. This was going to be fun.

"Once you decided who you will be auditioning for and wrote down your name on the audition paper, you are free to leave. Remember to practice your lines!" Keith headed out the door, looking forward to his stacks of homework and marathoning 'How to public speak' videos on YouTube.

 

"Hey, Keith? Do you want to come over tomorrow?" Keith turned around to see a grinning Lance. "Uhm, I'll have to ask Annie, my foster mom." Lance looked disappointed. "Oh well, I'll give you my phone number. "  Lance took out a post it and scribbled down his phone number, pushing it into Keith's palm and running out the door. Keith carefully put the crumbled sticky note into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Annie, uh can you pick me up now? Sorry I called you late." Keith left a voicemail,  opened up tumblr and scrolled through his dashboard while walking outside of the school. He was probably the best multitask-er out there. He heard a car horn and knew immediately that it was his foster parent, Annie. He put away his phone and hopped into the backseat. After the taco bell incident, Annie never let Keith around the passenger seat. 

"How was the first day?" Annie asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot. "Well first off, I was a week late. The first day was 7 days ago, but today was okay. I joined theatre club though." Keith answered, looking out the window as Annie drove home. 

"theatre Club?" She asked, a bit surprised. Keith looked up. "Yes, theatre club. There aren't any fees if that's what you are worried about."

"Oh, no it's just that normally clubs like that are filled with faggots." 

Keith flinched at the use of the slur, his skin paling. "Right." a short pause filled the air. 

"Can I go to a friends house tomorrow?" Keith asked, shrugging off the last comment. "Sure, just remember to finish your work." Keith got out of the car as soon as she pulled into the driveway, not even waiting for the car to stop moving. He raced into his room, shutting the door. taking his jacket and shirt off, he pulled out the crumpled post-it note. 

_He actually drew a face on there..._ Keith sighed, trying to decide if that was cute or just childish. He entered the digits into his phone contacts and texted lance. 

\--------------------

**Keith_The_Emo_** **: Hey It's me, Keith.**

**lancey_lance: ayy so did your mom say yes or**

**Keith_The_Emo:  She did, yeah.**

**lancey_lance:  yeeeeeeee :DDDDDDDDDDDD !! do u wanna facetim ? **

**Keith_The_Emo: Sure. **

**_lancey_ lance is requesting to video call with you_ **

**_You have accepted the request._ **

Keith was met with a humanoid thing with brown hair and some pasty green stuff coating their seemingly flawless skin. Oh wait, that's Lance...

"Lance, are you wearing,  _a facemask? "_

 _"_ Maybe I am Keith, skin care is important. I'd comment on your choice of clothing but it seems that you have none on at the moment." Lance grinned, winking at Keith. Keith had forgotten that he was shirtless.

 "Oh, sorry about that," Keith stuttered before Lance cut him off with all of his giggles. 

"Hahaha!" Lance wheezed. "What?" Keith blushed.  _Someone's confidence is boosting._ Keith sarcastically thought to himself. Keith heard a door creak open and realized it was coming from his phone. 

"Be right back, someone opened the door-" Lance said and placed his phone down, leaving Keith face timing a black screen. 

"Nyma? W-what are you doing here?"

"Lance~ I just wanted to spend some time with you alone, and"

"But I am-" 

"Shh Lance..."

"Nyma what are-"

Keith heard a bunch of muffled noises.

"Nyma stop!"

"I didn't want to do this Lance but you never pay attention to me and i wan-"

more muffled noises.

"Sorry 'bout that Keith.."  

Lance was back in the frame, and  _was that a bruise on his neck?_

"Lance, is that a bruise? are you okay?" Keith said, exhaust with worry.

"See you tomorrow Keith?" 

**lancey_lance has ended the voice call**

Yeah, Keith'll see Lance.  _And the monster that calls itself Nyma._  Keith thought angrily.  _How fucking DARE SHE LAY HER HANDS ON LANCE?_ Keith sighed, trying to calm down. Maybe it was there before? No, it couldn't be... Keith closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do. He opened his phone and texted Lance.

**Keith_The_Emo: Lance? are you alright?**

**Keith_The_Emo : Laaaaaaaaance?????**

**Keith_The_Emo: Lance. I know I just met you, but I'm here for you**

**Keith_The_Emo: lance?**

**Keith_The_Emo:  pleas e replyasap**


	3. Chapter 3

Matt Holt has fallen for his best friend, Shirogane Takashi. Ever since 6th grade, Matt knew that the man of his dreams was his only friend. And that Shiro will never like him back. The guy was famous around the school, everyone adored him. Shiro could get any guy to replace Matt and any girl as a girlfriend. Matt hated himself for ever loving Shiro in the first place, but now what else could he do? Shiro was the only guy who didn't think of Matt as a loser, the only guy that could talk to Matt hours and hours about space and the only guy who didn't call Matt a freak after his panic attacks.

So there Matt was, curled up wearing nothing but a big shirt, he and Shiro got from the Garrison space center, scrolling through Shiro's Instagram and sobbing to himself on a Monday night in his bedroom. 

"Matt?" 

Matt looked up to see Shiro standing in front of his door. Matt covered up his lower area and sat up. "P-Pidge let me in the house." Shiro stuttered. Matt looked down, trying to cover his tears. Shiro rushed over and held onto Matt as he sobbed. Matt clung to Shiro,  letting the phone close and fall onto the floor.

If only Shiro loved him back. 

 _If only he knew._   

"Matt, please tell me what's wrong," Shiro whispered as he combed Matt's hair with his fingers. 

" _I can't._ " Matt choked out. Shiro turned to Matt and held his shoulders. "Matt-"

Matt leaned in and kissed him. Shiro kissed back, and separating them only to say,

_"MATT FUCKINg HOLT WAKE THE FUCK UP OR ELSE IM GOING TO GREMLIN PUNCH YOU IN THE DICK! WE ARE SOOO LATE!"._

Matt opened his eyes to see Pidge screaming into her homemade megaphone, desperately trying to wake him up.

" My GOD KATIE I'm UP OKAY" Matt shrieked as Pidge was getting her fists ready. "I'm going to go downstairs and you better be ready in 10 minutes." Matt sighed, even if he knew that he was in the wrong here, Maybe once could Pidge treat Matt like he was her older brother instead of a disobedient 7-year-old.  He sat up on the bed and combed his hair while trying to change out of his pajamas. After years of practice, Matt Holt was definitely an expert at morning multitasking.  After brushing his teeth, he raced downstairs with a record speed at 7 minutes. "I made you a toast, now come on I don't have anyone else to drive me to school." Pidge rambled as she handed Matt his school bag and pushed him out the door. 

As a matter of fact, Matt and Pidge got there  _early._ As Matt pulled into the parking lot of the school, He turned to Pidge, with a big smirk. "So, tell me,  _are_  we late?"

_**~~~~~~~~~Time skip to after school because Author-Chan is too lazy to write about Matt's uneventful school day.~~~~~~~~~** _

The day after Auditions were announced, in Matt's opinion, was always crazy. Everyone was practicing their audition lines, each student overlapping each other's voices. Matt turned his head to see the new Keith kid looking sorrowfully over Lance, with earbuds plugged in and his phone in front of him. Matt decided to walk over and see what was wrong.

"Uh, Keith? What's up? You look a bit concerned." Matt said questioningly. Keith looked up and tugged out his earbuds. Matt caught a glance at his screen, a YouTube video called  _"How to Speak Confidently in Public! Online Public Speaking Course 34"._

"You were saying..?" 

"Oh, well you seemed very, worried. Anything up?" Matt said, trying his hardest not to stutter. "Nah, I was just overthinkin' something," Keith said, trying to seem casual. Matt looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything. He had more important things to attend to, like the fact that Shiro was speaking to some white-haired chick. Matt walked towards them cautiously. Shiro turned around to see Matt and shined a smile towards him. Matt swore his heart melted that moment,  _whose heart wouldn't?_

"Hey Allura, this is my best friend, Matt!" Shiro said, grabbing Matt by the shoulder and pulling him toward him, emphasizing the  _best friend_. Matt gave a wave to Allura and grinned. "Haha! you two are so cute! Nice to meet you, Matt!" Matt's face turned beet red at the compliment. "Nice to meet you too, Allura!"  Matt grinned, giving her a slight wave. Shiro loosed his grip on Matt and decided to go help the actors with their auditions. Matt turned to Allura, who was smirking. 

"So how long have you had a crush on him?" Allura asked, in a hushed tone, her eyes darting to Shiro. Matt flushed. "W-what do you mean?" Allura giggled at his red face and his terrible attempt to hide his feelings. "You don't have to hide it from me, I know, It was pretty obvi." She stated, brushing her pearly white hair behind her ear. Matt deeply sighed in relief. "God it has been a pain keeping this inside. Especially when he will never love me back." 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you, Matt."


	4. Chapter 4

Keith came home after a very tiresome afternoon. He had memorized three-quarters of his audition lines and practiced speaking in front of Pidge. He had ridden his motorcycle to school, impatient for his slow foster parent to get ready and take him, and now he was riding it to the McClain's to 'hangout wit the squaddd' as Lance would put it. He had his leather jacket on and no helmet. If he were to crash, _who would care anyway?_

Keith arrived at the address that Lance had sent him. Standing proudly as the biggest house in the neighborhood, it had a baby blue color to it and 2 vans parked in front of it, obviously, home to a bunch of children. Keith parked his motorcycle on the side of the road and cautiously approached the door. "hi hi!" A seemingly 4-year-old boy had opened the door. He strikingly resembled Lance, with his brown hair and his overall posture and attitude. He was bouncing all over the place as if he had just ate eaten all of his Halloween candy at the same time. "Lwancee!!! Some wans at da door!!" Keith stood awkwardly at the door as the mini-lance went to call presumably his brother. "Marco! what did I tell you about opening doors to people you don't know?" Lance scooped Marco in his arms, not noticing Keith. "But-but-but look!!" Marco whined and pointed at Keith. Lance looked up to meet eyes with Keith. "Keith! You came earlier then I expected!" He exclaimed. "Well, I may or may not have sped through the neighborhood on my motorcycle.." Keith murmured, scratching the back of his head. Lance's eyes lit up as soon as he heard a motorcycle.

"You have a motorcycle? Oh man, you gotta give us a ride one day, right Marco?"Lance turned his head to Marco who was currently chewing on Lance's baseball shirt. "Aww, come on Marco, I just got this shirt!" Lance's tone of voice sounded upset, yet he was grinning ear to ear, playfully tickling the toddler who was his arms. "Follow me, Keith, everyone's inside my room," Lance reassured. Keith nodded and closed the front door behind him. This was going to be an interesting experience. 

"Hunk, I truly, am  _not_  sorry for calling your taste in music bland and disgusting."

"Pidgeee, admit it, you like Pop!"

"NEVER!"

See, reader, if one was apart of the same friend group Lance was in you'd understand the chaotic goodness that goes on in their hangouts. They would meet at Lance's room or Garrison Pond,(They weren't allowed to go to the Mall anymore after the 'Posing' Incident, which was Lance making out with a mannequin he stole from Forever 21.)to talk and do the most 'ideal'(That's debatable) thing at the time. The group consisted of Matt, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Lance and their new arrivals, Keith and Allura.

"Hey guys, Keith's Here!" Lance opened his room's door, grinning.Keith was greeted to a room filled with movie posters all over the walls and ceiling, a beat down TV, a wore-down twin bed with a cluster of plushies on top of it, opened board games and action figures all over the floor, and Lance's dirty clothes stuffed in the small corner of his cluttered room. Keith scanned for an available place to sit down on but was unsuccessful. "Keith, you can sit on my bed, sorry for the little mess."  _'Little Mess'_ was an underestimate. "It's alright, Lance." Keith stated as he went over to the bed, trying his absolute best to not step on anything. "What kinda stupid shit are we doing today?" Shiro stated while breaking up Pidge's and Hunk's argument.

 "Oh you know, since we have newcomers, we're gonna play the classic truth or dare." Pidge gave a grin;  her mind was probably coming up with things as vicious as it.

Keith rolled his eyes but silently loved the idea of getting to know these people more. He'd always been a loner and pushed people away; this was an opportunity to turn his habits around. You couldn't blame Keith for pushing people away, it was all his parents' fault, the people who were supposed to be there, the people who were supposed to be his family, were not. His therapist had told him that getting mutual friends and opening up a bit would benefit him; to Keith this was just a doctor's order. 

   "Okay, I'm going first since I brought it up. Allura, Truth or Dare?"  Pidge stated as everyone looked at Allura for her response. "Truth!" Allura said, playing it safe. "Hahaha, pussy.. OH, I know! Is it true that you'd smash that guy from Shark Tale?" Allura froze."HoW'D YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT" Everyone burst out in laughter at the image of Allura "smashing" a fish that strongly resembled Will Smith.

"HEY HE'S KINDA HOT OKAY" Allura spewed, trying to make this experience less embarrassing for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour passed by, with Lance prank calling his Math teacher, Matt admitting to owning a Naruto body pillow and Pidge connecting to the neighbor's TV and airplaying a montage of Mark Zuckerberg licking his lips. 

"Truth or Dare Keith!" Keith looked up, not expecting his name to be called. "Uhm, I guess dare?" He replied. "Give Lance a lap dance." Pidge grinned ear to ear. "wELL ON ANOTHER THOUGHT I THINK I'LL TAKE TRUTh" Keith turned beet red at the visual of him and Lance doing..  _that._

"Fine.. Where are you from?" 

".. I don't know where my mom is from. She kinda, left when I was born. But my dads Texan, through and through." Keith replied, looking away. When he told people that his mother left, almost everyone he met was 'sorry', but it wasn't their fault. _I mean, who cares?_ Keith preferred people not bringing it up anyways.

"Oh, sorry about that.." Allura said, giving him a sad look.

"Well, Lance it's your turn!"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit short, but i had to get it out there

It was audition day. Keith shuffled his script, looking over one more time before opening the door to the auditorium. He took a deep breath and walked towards his fellow actors. "Keith! you made it!" Shiro, the director said. Keith gave an uneasy smile and sat down on a cheap chair they had placed for the students. "We'll start with you Hunk, who will you be auditioning for?"

Keith had drifted off into a daydream by the time that a majority of the students were done. He snapped out of it as they were getting towards his name. "Lance? Who will you be auditioning for?" Shiro said, his eyes droopy from all the observing. Lance ran onto the stage dramatically, his eyes shining as he proclaimed;

"I'll be auditioning as the ladddiess mannn, Benedick!"

"That's great Lance." Shiro sighed unenthusiastically. "You can start when you're ready."

Lance took a step back, preparing himself.

 _"This can be no trick! The conference was sadly borne. They have the hear how am I censured: they say I will bear myself proudly, if I perceive the love come from her;"_  Lance projected his voice, his proud vocal cords echoing across the room.  _"They say too that she will rather die than give any sign of affection. I did never think to marry; I must not seem proud; happy are they that hear their detractions and can put them to mending."_  Lance stepped forward, his foot extended and his arms outreached towards the ceiling.  _"They say the lady is fair.."_ Lance pretended to blush. " _Tis a truth, I can bear them witness; and virtuous; 'tis so, I cannot reprove it; and wise, but for loving me;"_ Lance paused, and put his hands on his hips, "by my troth, it is no addition to her wit, nor no great argument of her folly.." Lance took a step back and blushed again, wrapping his arms around himself.  _ **"For I will be horribly in love with her."**_ Lance's eyes met Keith's for a slight second, and at that moment Keith could have sworn the look in Lance's eyes was something he'd never forget. His eyes were a swirling blue oce-

_**crASh** _

Everyone turned around, there was Nyma, who had bumped into the stack of the foldable chairs. "OhmygoshI'msosorry!!IknowI'mlateand-"

"It's fine Nyma. Just take a seat. You weren't called yet so you're safe." Shiro replied. She sighed and sat down next to Keith. She turned around and gave him a devilish smile. "Hey, Keith. Good luck. Too bad you're not getting the role." Keith stuck up the middle finger and resumed watching people's auditions.

"Keith, it's your turn."

Keith froze up. He wiped his sweaty hands on his black pants and slowly walked up to the stage. Lance tapped Keith on the shoulder and whispered, "Good luck." as he made his way to his seat. Keith flushed at the contact and went onto the stage.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I will be auditioning for Beatrice."

He thought of his endless nights practicing the lines, taking online public speaking classes and trying to muster up the courage to go on stage and act out his lines. Opening his eyes again, he determinedly said-

"I'm  _ready_."

Keith cleared his throat and began.  _"What fire is in my ears? Can this be true?"_  Keith bellowed, turning his head from left to right in bewilderedness.  _"Stand I condemned for pride and scorn so much? Contempt, farewell! And maiden pride, adieu!"_  Keith declared dramatically while waving his hand through the air in a shooing motion. " _No glory lives behind the back of such."_ Keith stepped back and softened his voice. " _And Benedick, love on; I will requite thee,"_  Keith rose his voice again, expressing the character's untameable love. " _Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand! If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee"_ Keith clasped his hands together and sighed, looking distant and lovestruck,  _"To bind our loves up in a holy band; For others say thou dost deserve, and I-"_  Keith sighed.

_"Believe it better than reportingly."_

His eyes fell on Lance.


	6. Chapter 6

   Everyone crowded in the hallway, pushing and shoving each other to see who got which role. The roles were listed on a big sheet of a paper. Keith could hear the mixtures of mumbles, cheers, and sobs. As he inched towards the paper, the paper began to be less blurry. Keith saw his name next to... 

 

_ It can’t be. _

 

Keith Kogane has been cast as Beatrice. 

In the school play. 

 

    He pretended to be uninterested, but he couldn’t hold in the bursts of happiness he was experiencing. He grinned widely and bit his lip to keep himself from gushing. “Hey! Mullet!” Keith turned around, looking for the familiar voice. He saw a Cuban boy running up to him, trying to skip through the crowd and reach him. _ Lance _ . Keith flushed at the latino who was currently trying to dodge a big crowd of theatre kids. Keith grabbed his hand and helped him out of the crowd. 

    Once they had escaped from the herd of the theatre students, Lance began to speak. 

“I got Benedick! Did you get the role you wanted?” Keith nodded shyly, “Yeah. I got Beatrice.” Lance’s eyes widened. “You?! Beatrice?!” He paused. “Well to be honest.. You were the best actor for her role..”. Keith tried not to blush at the compliment. 

Lance looked side to side and whispered: “Don’t tell Nyma that..” Keith giggled and rolled his eyes. “Okay, loverboy.” Lance shifted his head, deciding if he liked that nickname or not. He looked up at Keith again and grinned. “Sheesh, Keith, why don’t you call me that more often?” Keith snorted and started to head home. It was the end of the day, anyways. “Hey! Wait!” Keith stopped in his tracks and turned around. “What is it, Mcclain?”

 

“Come over to my house. We can practice our lines.” 

 

“Oh, uhm- Yeah!! Of course... I need to tell my foster mom first.” Keith whipped open his phone and texted Annie.  _ Hey. I’m going to come home a bit late. Going to a friend’s house to practice script for theatre. See you.  _ Keith walked over to Lance. “Lead the way, Sir Benedick.” He stated. 

 

They were on Lance’s bed, looking over the lines and practicing projecting them.  _ Thank goodness no one was home.  _ Keith looked up from the script. It was the kissing scene. Lance shrugged and placed his hand on Keith’s cheek. “Better to practice then be unprepared.. Right?” He said as he leaned in to kiss Keith. Keith’s eyes widened as their lips touched. Lance’s hand traveled slowly.. From his cheek to neck.. Neck to waist.. He cocked his head to the side to kiss him better. The whole time Keith’s mind was freaking out, but he really, really, liked Lance’s kissing. He melted into Lance’s kiss and touch, and his breathing hitched when Lance stuck his tongue into his mouth. Keith fell back on the bed and blushed as Lance got on top of him, still french kissing the raven-haired boy. “Mhpm~ Lance!” Keith said between kisses. “What?” Lance said, letting go of Keith’s mouth. 

“Wh-what about Nyma?” 

Lance paused. 

“She isn’t here..? I mean.. This is just.. practice .. right?” Lance said between breaths. Keith sighed. “Yea.. I suppose. Now get down here and kiss me!” Lance chuckled and leaned down again, making out with Keith. Keith could feel Lance’s tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch, feeling up every corner. He let out a breathy moan as he felt Lance grinding himself onto his-

 

Keith sat up. “It’s.. a bit late.. I think I have to go home…” Lance looked at him questioningly and turned around to the clock on his nightstand. “Oh. I understand, well have a safe ride home?” Keith nodded, still a bit flustered. He grabbed his coat, and as he went out the door, Lance reminded:  _ “I HAVE to ride your motorcycle one day, dude!”  _  Keith looked back and began to reply, but Lance cut him off. 

 

_ “Or maybe you could.. Ride mine~”  _


End file.
